


you know what i can take (give me what you got)

by 10softbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Bruises, Choking, Creampie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: It’s nice, Doyoung thinks, how much of a mess he looks, how he can see the skin on his neck around his fingers turning red so quickly. Doyoung likes nice things.alternatively: doyoung gets off to the bruises on taeyong's body.





	you know what i can take (give me what you got)

Doyoung likes nice things. He likes the way the winter wind blows on the back of his neck, the way his shoes squeak on the floor as he walks down the now too familiar corridor, and the way his fingers wrap around the cold metal handle that seems to have molded into the shape of his hand over time. He likes not having to go to class because of the unceasing snowstorm happening right now, but likes it even more when he walks into the apartment and finds Taeyong sipping on a glass of boxed wine, bundled up on an old looking wool blanket. Taeyong greets him with a warm smile, and Doyoung can’t help but smile back at him.

“Isn’t it a little too early to be drinking wine?” he inquires, toeing his shoes off by the door. Taeyong looks tired and he is glad he got there at the right time.

“Thought you’d be coming.” Taeyong says before getting up, settling his glass aside and letting his blanket fall behind him as he walks over to Doyoung. There is a visible hitch on the younger’s breath when he realizes Taeyong is only wearing a light, loose tee and his boxers, and his eyes immediately fall on Taeyong’s knees.

The knowing smile on the elder’s lips as he gets closer is annoying, Doyoung notes, but he can’t help but let out a shaky breath as he eyes the bruises covering his knees and bleeding down to his shins. There is not a day he isn’t amazed by the amount of passion Taeyong puts into dancing, to the point he doesn’t care if he is pain or bruised by the excessive effort.

Doyoung grips the hair on the back of Taeyong’s head tightly and pulls him in for a kiss, bodies clashing at the pull and lips desperately searching for each other. Taeyong’s hands fumble to unbuckle Doyoung’s belt and pull his shirt over his head, lips lingering on the feeling as Doyoung breaks apart to take another look at him.

“On your knees” Doyoung orders, and it is all it takes for Taeyong to drop to the floor without hesitance, kneecaps hitting the hard wood with a loud noise and they both know it is going to bruise him even further. He unbuttons Doyoung’s pants and brings it down to his mid-thigh along with his boxers, fingers wrapping around the base of his cock and bringing it up to his lips.

He looks up at Doyoung, eyes hazy and he smiles when their eyes meet. He licks his lips before kissing the crown of Doyoung’s cock, soft giggles bubbling up his stomach when Doyoung grips his hair and curses under his breath. He doesn’t break eye contact for a second as he slides his head down the shaft, tongue flat on the underside as he tries to take as much in as he possibly can. There is drool being forced out of his mouth but he doesn’t care, hums around Doyoung’s cock inside him and earns a hard thrust as a reward. There are tears brimming over his eyes as the tip hits the back of his throat and he gags, lets his jaw go slack as Doyoung lazily but precisely fucks into his mouth.

There is a loud pop when Doyoung pulls Taeyong’s head away from him, and Taeyong smiles up at him again, lips shining with spit and precome.

“What do you think” Taeyong’s voice is hoarse and quiet, filled with malice, and Doyoung can feel a shiver run down his spine “people would say if they saw the Student Council president like _this_.”

There is a distinct urge on the way Doyoung pulls him up by the hair, kisses him harshly until Taeyong is a moaning mess under his touch. It’s unnerving how Taeyong knows how to get on his nerves, how to push and pull on the right places. But it’s fine, because he knows just as well how to get Taeyong to lose his senses until he is a whimpering mess below him. He’s got Taeyong wrapped around his finger, and Doyoung makes sure to remind him of that every single time.

The walk to the bedroom isn’t graceful, Doyoung’s clothes trailing their path to Taeyong’s bed and he almost hits his forehead on the doorway trying to strip out of his pants. Taeyong lies flat on his back when he climbs into bed, legs splayed out as an invite for Doyoung to fit in. It’s not even eight in the morning and Doyoung asks himself how the _fuck_ Taeyong manages to be this breathtaking so early in the day.

The fit of Doyoung’s body between Taeyong’s legs is comfortable and familiar, the heat emanating from the boy’s thighs hugging around his torso warming for the cold winter morning. His fingers work their way into Taeyong’s shirt and slightly rides it up his stomach, revealing a shiny silver jewelry on his navel that wasn’t there the last time they met. His breath gets caught in his throat as he looks up to Taeyong in disbelief, and Taeyong all but smirks down at him.

Doyoung bends down to kiss Taeyong’s pelvis and the boy squirms beneath him, trailing up to his navel and tongue running over the cold surgical steel. Taeyong moans, legs closing around Doyoung and it only seems to encourage the younger even further. Doyoung’s hands are quick to pull Taeyong’s shirt over his head, and he stops dead in his tracks when his eyes glimpse on yet another jewelry, on Taeyong’s right nipple this time.

“When– _when did you_ –” he can’t seem to form a full sentence, dick throbbing between his stomach and the sheets. “What the _fuck_ , Yong” is what he settles for, moving up quickly to lap his tongue over the piercing and the overly sensitive skin of his nipple.

“I was drunk last week,” Taeyong breathes out, nails digging into Doyoung’s back and scratching it up and down as Doyoung works his tongue from his nipple to his navel and back “thought you’d like it. Give you something to get off to other than my bruises.”

Doyoung’s breath against Taeyong’s navel is shaky when he attempts to suppress a moan. He pulls back and takes another look at Taeyong’s bruised legs, fingers ghosting above the shades of purple and green on his skin with a throaty _fuck_ rolling off his tongue. He grips Taeyong’s thighs, tightly, and pushes his legs up to his torso. It’s a stretch, he knows, but it doesn’t seem to bother Taeyong all that much, not when he leans down and places open mouthed kisses on the back of the boy’s thighs.

There is a low moan coming from above him when Doyoung lets go of Taeyong’s legs to grip the waistband of his boxers. Doyoung pulls it down and yanks it off in no time, choking on his own saliva when he sees a heart-shaped gem shining right back at him.

“What would have you done” Doyoung starts off, spreading Taeyong’s legs as far apart as they would go “had I not showed up today?” He drags his body down the bed and positions himself comfortably between the other’s legs, face too close to his cock. Doyoung blows playfully and Taeyong suddenly forgets how to breathe. “Would you have gone through all this effort just to play on your own?”

“I–” Taeyong chokes on his words, embarrassment burning up from his chest to his cheeks. “I would’ve called you.” Doyoung hums in response, finger running over the edge on the plug teasingly and Taeyong squirms once again under his touch.

Doyoung doesn’t play around, slim fingers holding the steel and pulling the plug out in no time and the noise Taeyong makes above him goes straight to his dick; he doesn’t think he can get any more aroused than he already is – what with the imprints of his fingers already going purple on Taeyong’s thighs. He loves how easily bruised Taeyong is and takes it to his advantage every single time – Taeyong doesn’t seem to mind. If anything, Doyoung would think he’s been overworking himself on purpose just to get some reaction out of him, the bruising on his body worse than the time before every time they meet. Doyoung doesn’t tell Taeyong it works, but Taeyong knows.

There is lube oozing out from Taeyong and Doyoung is quick to push it back in along with his finger, tongue licking around the rim as he lazily wriggles around. The moan that comes out of Taeyong is so loud it could have woken up their neighbors – they both hope it did. There is no resistance or stretch to the second and third fingers, and Doyoung adds the warmth and wetness of his tongue just to hear Taeyong’s loud moan again.

It’s only when Taeyong is begging for more that Doyoung pulls his fingers out, wipes them on Taeyong’s pristine white sheets and climbs above him to give Taeyong a sloppy kiss. Taeyong is disheveled beneath him, fingers gripping Doyoung’s hair to pull him in so tightly Doyoung can feel the burn on his scalp. Doyoung asks for a condom and lube, and Taeyong shakes his head no. He is left confused, to say the least.

“I just–” Taeyong stutters out, lips glossy with spit and half lidded eyes “I really– I want to– _feel you_ inside me.” His words are breathy and barely there, throat dry and the alcohol working up on him. “I want you to fill me up and bend me over and fuck me out of my senses until I can’t remember who the fuck I am.”

There is hesitance on Doyoung’s movements and he doesn’t know how to react for a minute, a boundary he didn’t think the ever so strict Taeyong would want to cross. He runs his palm down Taeyong’s chest and rests it on his hip, gripping it tightly, making sure it will bruise. “Are you sure about this?”

Taeyong’s lips part in a silent moan as Doyoung grips him harder. “Yeah, _fuck_ , I am.”

He tosses Doyoung the lube and watches as the boy squeezes an overly generous amount on his dick and lathers himself carefully. Doyoung hovers over him, the tip of his cock nudging Taeyong’s rim and they can’t help but moan in unison. Doyoung bends down, licks Taeyong’s nip piercing once, twice before pushing in and bottoming out. The raw feeling of having Taeyong around him is too much, his body collapsing on top of the boy as he suddenly can’t feel his legs.

Taeyong scratches his back and Doyoung hisses, both at the sting and at the sounds Taeyong is making. His breath is rigged, uneven, and when Doyoung looks up he can see what he thinks must be tears on the corners of his eyes. He kisses Taeyong under his jaw and the vibrations of his moan against Doyoung’s lips is what gets him moving.

Doyoung pulls halfway out and slides back in, slowly, and Taeyong nearly screams either in pleasure or in pain. He regains control over his legs and supports his body back up, grabs Taeyong’s legs and holds them up for easier access. He places them over his shoulder and bends forward again, establishing a rather slow rhythm to his hips he knows is going to drive Taeyong insane. He can’t take his eyes off the newly acquired navel piercing, still baffled by the fact that Taeyong only got them to please him.

Taeyong’s cries every time he slides his cock back in are downright dirty, pace too slow for both of them but Doyoung enjoys his time teasing the older boy. Supporting his weight against Taeyong’s legs and consequently pressing him down onto the mattress, Doyoung traces the way from Taeyong’s navel to his pierced nipple and gently rests around the boy’s throat.

“Safe word” he commands, more as a formality than anything else. They never had the need to use it – Doyoung being too afraid to cause severe damage – but they know it’s needed in case something goes wrong along the way.

“Peach.” Taeyong breathes out, his own fingers wrapping around Doyoung’s wrist and he is thrilled.

Doyoung’s grip on Taeyong’s neck tightens and, slowly but surely, cuts off the air supply to Taeyong’s lungs. His hips snap forward with so much force Taeyong’s body slides up the bed, despite Doyoung’s weight holding him down. It’s nice, Doyoung thinks, how much of a mess he looks, how he can see the skin on his neck around his fingers turning red so quickly. Doyoung likes nice things.

He watches Taeyong closely, carefully, drawn into him as he fucks him faster, presses him down further, chokes him harder. He can feel Taeyong’s body twitch under him when he thrusts a certain way, chest heaving up and down in short intervals as he tries to breathe in some air. It’s only when Taeyong’s eyes start to lose focus and involuntarily close that Doyoung releases his neck. He thrusts so hard at the same time he prays his hipbones will leave bruises on his ass, and Taeyong is coming untouched so hard his whole body shudders, loud moans and a string on breathless _fucks_ on his lips as tears run down his face.

Doyoung is startled, didn’t think Taeyong would come so soon, and the clenching of his walls around him is a bit overbearing. He doesn’t slow down, even when Taeyong squirms under him from being too sensitive, can’t believe how incredibly tight and warm Taeyong feels. He pulls out entirely for a second and Taeyong whines, Doyoung flipping him over on all fours and sliding right back in.

Doyoung can feel Taeyong’s limbs shaking, unable to support his own weight even if he tried, so he snakes an arm around him and holds him tight as he fucks into him, hard, chasing his own orgasm. Taeyong’s knuckles go white as he holds tightly onto his sheets when Doyoung gets his free hand around his cock and pumps him erratically. Tears from overstimulation won’t stop running down his face as he sobs and whimpers and moans, and it all makes Doyoung’s guts twist and turn in pleasure.

He lets go of Taeyong’s cock and the boy only has a moment to sigh in relief before Doyoung presses the tip of his finger against Taeyong’s rim, slides it in and along his cock, knowing all too well the pressure will be too much for Taeyong to handle. Taeyong is an open book in the sheets, unable to hide how hard he is getting again, Doyoung hitting his prostate constantly. The added pressure of one, two, and then three fingers drives him insane, incoherent sobs building up his throat as drool runs down his chin.

Doyoung’s stomach coils and his thigh tenses when he comes, the arm around Taeyong’s torso too tight as he fills him up and stains his walls white. That’s all it takes for Taeyong to come again, staining his sheets, and Doyoung collapses on top of him. He tries to get him off but Doyoung is too tall, too heavy, and he only manages to roll off when he pulls his dick out.

He eyes him over, how wrecked Taeyong is because of him. His upper body is sticky from his first release and from rubbing against his dirty sheets, cum dripping down his thighs as Taeyong is unable to keep it in. Doyoung reaches out, scoops it with his finger and pushes it back in. Taeyong moans again, wriggling out and away from his touch because it's too much. He looks at the mess he’s made of the boy, a proud feeling creeping up inside him when he sees all the marks on his body.

Taeyong’s knees are bruised so bad to the point they look black. His shins aren’t far behind, and Doyoung loves how easily his thighs, ass and hips bruised just from his grip. But his favorite one, no doubt, is the purple handprint around Taeyong’s neck, a reminder that the boy will have to use turtlenecks for a couple days. He cannot wait to bump into him on campus.

Doyoung reaches for his face and caresses Taeyong’s cheek, tucks his hair behind his ear and Taeyong can’t help but lean into the touch. He goes in for another kiss and Taeyong sighs against his lips.

“You good?” Doyoung asks, throat dry and strained. Taeyong nods, unable to get a single word out, not fully back to his senses yet. “It was good. I mean, really.” There is a pause and Taeyong can see him choosing his words carefully. “If you’re ever feeling brave again, let me know.”

Taeyong laughs at him.

“You mean to let you fuck me with no condom?” Doyoung’s stare on him is intent as he hums as a reply. “Yeah, just anytime is fine, peaches.”

Doyoung nods, pensive, and after a few seconds he mutters, “okay.” He climbs off bed, stretches out before giving Taeyong a warm smile. “I should get going now.”

Taeyong nods at him in dismissal, not yet ready to try and support his own weight on his legs. He is blissed out, breathless, wrecked past the point acceptable.

“I like your piercings, by the way.” Doyoung shouts before disappearing into the other room.

Doyoung likes nice things. He likes the way the winter wind blows on the back of his neck, the way his shoes squeak on the floor as he walks towards the now too familiar corridor, and the way his fingers wrap around the cold metal handle that seems to have molded into the shape of his hand over time. He likes not having to go to class because the snowstorm still hasn’t ceased, and likes it even more when he walks out of the apartment he left Taeyong a complete, utter mess. Taeyong bids him goodbye with a warm smile, and Doyoung can’t help but smile back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in 75 years and the first time i do i write porn. bear with me
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/10softbot)  
> 


End file.
